Bomb Firework
Bomb Firework is a Zhu Zhu Pet Appearance: Bomb Firework is a chipmunk with black fur and red eyes. His birthmark is a firework. He wears red firework shades. He has a back. Bio: Bomb Firework lives in space. He eats a cake with oil, gray frosting, berries and cherries. He is transparent and black in real life. He is happy. He gets a face paint is his birthmark! He was a baby. He is cute. He meets Speedy Turkey and Easter Egg. He eats four pumpkins. He is electric with anger. He eats a happy meal. He is exploding. He collects ten otter plushies. He is a scared and sad shockware flying. He meets Red Autumn. He eats four eggs. He is mad with his voice. He is classic and anthropomorphic. He wears 11 green striped scarves and 4 red scarves. Gender: male Animal: chipmunk Birthmark: firework Birthday: July 10 Bomb Firework's Events in July Fourth of July 2019 gift in 1-4, 5-9 power potion in 5, super seeds in 6, king sling in 7, pumpkin in 8, Christmas present in 9, Cupid suit in 10, 50 coins in 11, 100 coins in 12, 1,000 coins in 13, 10,000 coins in 14, 40 gemstones in 15, 400 gemstones in 16, 20 energy in 17, 100 coins in 18, 1,000 coins in 19, 10,000 coins in 20, 40 gemstones in 21, 400 gemstones in 22, king sling in 23, turbo kart in 24, Bomb Firework's pirate outfit in 25, Bomb Firework's elite pirate outfit in 26, Bomb Firework's legacy pirate outfit in 27, Bomb Firework's cannoneer outfit in 28, Bomb Firework's elite cannoneer outfit in 29, Bomb Firework's all-star cannoneer outfit in 30 and Bomb Firework's berserker outfit in 31 Serene Bomb Firework Bomb Firework is serene on July 1-6. He sells at the black and white firework stand on July 1-6. The fireworks fountain is on July 1-6. The bunny firework is on July 2-6. The giraffe firework is in July 3-6. The red globe firework is on July 4-6. The red Mira firework is on July 5-6. And the purple and black monkey firework is on July 6. Bomb Firework is done with selling fireworks on July 7 at midnight. Bomb Firework's Missing Zhus Event Bomb Firework starts the missing Zhus event in July 7, 2019. He tells everyone about many missing Zhus outside Zhu-niverse. The gorillas are Rayito and Algodoncete. The crocodiles are Applejack and Bubbles. The giraffes are Cotton Candy and Blossom. The polar bears are Fresita and Perla. The gray and pink koala is Snuzzle. The seals are Perla, Blossom, Cotton Candy, Bow Tie and Seashell. And the goats are Bow Tie, Applejack, Medley, Firefly, Twilight, Glory, Moondancer, Sunbeam, Seawinkle, Wavedancer, Sealight, Seaspray, Surf Dancer and Wavedancer. The teams will find them in unknown locations. Finding Fresita The team found her in the dirt with strawberry seeds. They pulled her from it and took her to the summer carnival.Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Squirrels Category:Male characters fanmade